digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Taiga
/Decode/Encode |first= : "Our Routine, Evolving!!" 01 |last=Encode: "Photo" 13 |actors=(Ja:) Ryoko Shiraishi |partner= /Veevee |digivice=Orange |grade=Middle school[http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/digimon_game/world_re_digitize/hero.html Digimon World Re:Digitize: Protagonist] |gender=Male |relatives=Mother |nationality=Japanese |occupation=Tamer }} , referred to as in official trailers and announcements, is the protagonist of the Digimon World Re:Digitize game. Taiga lives in the same building as Niko. He is a player of Digital Monster whose rank number is 3, and he aims to get to first place. His user ID is "taigaisintogame". Appearance Taiga is a young boy with pale skin, blueish black hair and gray eyes. and Clove describe him as "lovely". He wears black shirt with an orange " " on it, and orange circuit-like vertical lines in the collar and the end of the sleeves. He also wears long gray shorts, gray and orange socks, and black and orange sneakers, and over his head he wears Bike Goggles—black and orange goggles with large light gray lens. The lens of his goggles are positioned in a way that resemble tiger ears, and his hairstyle resembles a tiger's head fur. He carries an orange on his left arm. His pajamas are a light T-shirt with a star near the left shoulders, and dark pants with three light vertical stripes on the right side. Description Taiga likes . He has the Decode ability. Also, because of his "aptitude", his can process Garbage Data, which is normally a very difficult and specialized process. Etymologies is a pun on . Taiga's hairstyle resembles a tiger's head fur, and his Bike Goggles are worn in a way that resemble a tiger's ears. Taiga also starts with , like the names of most goggleheads. Fiction ''Digimon World Re:Digitize'' (manga) Taiga lives with his mother. He is a player of Digital Monster ranked in the third place, and partnered to . He aims to get to first place. One day, when he logs in the game to battle Nikorai "Niko" Yakovich Petorofu in the Colosseum, an error occurs and the game freezes. Niko then appears on his door, and the two talk about the recent unstability of network communications. Taiga wonders if Niko's father told him about any problems, only to be told the man hasn't appeared at home. After the error is fixed, Taiga receives a battle request from Nyanko Tamer, the top ranker in Digital Monster, and accepts the challenge despite Niko warning that Nyanko may be a strong "devil" that could beat Taiga to the point of never recovering. Taiga, believing his Partner is the strongest there is, battles Nyanko and Digitorin until they are interrupted by Black's pursuit to and , which break the Colosseum's wall. After, Angewomon and LadyDevimon escape, a mysterious player tells Taiga and Nyanko he doesn't have time to play along with them, which the two take as an insult and challenge him. After is nearly killed by Black, Taiga gets irritated by the mysteiours player's statement of being a "chosen one", believing it to be a mistake for someone who only flaunts with power to be chosen. He is then surprised when the Colosseum is updated into the DigiTower. As Black approaches them, Taiga, in a trance, begs WarGreymon to lend his power, and the Dragon Man recovers and uses his "Gaia Force" on Black, nearly defeating him. The enemy player, surprised by an unusually powerful "Gaia Force", retreats. Niko and Nyanko celebrate the victory, saying Taiga was awesome, and Taiga tries to explain what he felt when calling out for WarGreymon, and Nyanko says both he and his Partner are a mystery. Taiga's mother enters in the room and offers some to him and Niko. Taiga and Nyanko decide to continue their match another day. Mirei Mikagura, seeing his strong adaptability to the , decides to send him an e-mail with the Digitize Program. ''Digimon World Re:Digitize'' Some time after the battle against Black, Taiga is riding his bike back home, and checks Agumon on his when in the elevator. Arriving at his room, he logs in the Digital Monster game and enters a chat with Niko and the Nyanko, and are observed by Yuuya Kuga. Before they go to the Colosseum, the three receive an e-mail, claiming to be a premium stage from the game, and they enter on a black screen reading "Before everything returns to the void, digitalize and renew the world...", and a text input field. Taiga types many possible passwords for him, Niko, and Nyanko to try, and they attempt many possibilities until near the sunset, being denied access multiple times. Taiga then decides to try "RE...DIGITIZE", and the three enter the pasword at the same time. A message reading "Enter here" appears, and Taiga is sucked into a portal appearing from his computer. Taiga wakes in the Railroad Plains and finds Agumon by his side. He is initially shocked by seeing him, and Agumon wonders if he lost his memory, and asks if he remembers his own name, and, then, his name. Agumon wonders why Taiga is there, and not in the Colosseum, but the boy also doesn't understand how he ended up in the . Agumon decides they should go to Primary Village to find clues on how to get Taiga back to the Real World, but they are attacked by a blackened Gabumon. They are attacked by a Betamon Agumon explains the Digital World's battle rules to Taiga, and the two fight the Digimon until defeating it. They head to Primary Village, and in the way, Agumon tells Taiga how glad he is the boy has a , as he wouldn't have found him if not for the item. Agumon asks if Taiga knows how to use it, and if the boy asks what it is, Agumon will wonder if he has some memory loss, then teach him how it works. ''Digimon World Re:Digitize: Encode'' Notes and references Category:Tamers Category:Characters in Digimon World Re:Digitize Category:Protagonists Category:Undubbed